Slavery and Submission
by angel-san801
Summary: Takes place during Will's enslavement in Skandia. The Committee held absolute power over the other slaves. And when a certain cute one catches the gang's eyes... Rape and slash. You have been warned.


**Warnings: slash, rape, violence**

**Disclaimer: I think the warnings of "rape" and "slash" should give you some sort of hint that I am not the actual author of Ranger's Apprentice.**

_Well, I was going to write a Halt/Will oneshot (I still plan to later), but whilst flipping through the books to try to get ideas for it, this little pervy gem of an idea came to me, and I just had to write it. Had to. Takes place during Will's enslavement in Skandia. Let's just say, getting addicted to warmweed was arguably not the worst thing that could have happened to him…_

_I had to re-type most of this out on my aunt's computer, and felt like a giant pervert the whole time, scared of getting caught. lol But I really wanted to post it, so..._

Will was shivering uncontrollably, barely able to drag himself back to the scanty comfort of the old barn that served as the yard slaves' barracks. He had just finished his first day at the paddles. A terrible, back-breaking job that had been assigned to him after standing up to the Committee, the corrupt gang of yard slaves who had been given the task of keeping their fellow slaves in line.

Despite his discomfort, Will did not regret his actions. Their treatment of the other slaves was cruel and unjust. There was no way he could have just stood by and watched someone be bullied and beaten right in front of him and do nothing to stop it, even if this was what he had to suffer for it.

A creeping suspicion however, slowly began to edge its way into Will's cold numbed mind, that perhaps there was more in store for him then just this. He didn't know exactly what brought that thought, but there had been something in the man, Egon's eyes after Will had stood up to him to protect the other slave, Ulrich. He couldn't quite place it, but it had unnerved him. The Committeeman had been angry with him, that much was obvious, but it wasn't just that. Behind the anger, there had been a flash of… something, as the man had looked Will up and down in what seemed to be a bit more then just an assessment of strength, his gaze lingering far too long on certain areas that had made the teen extremely uncomfortable.

So absorbed by the cold though, these worries soon took little precedence in his thoughts. It was all the boy could do just to make it too his assigned sleeping space, before collapsing into a shivering heap, barely having the strength to pull the thin blanket around him as he did so. It made little difference though soaked as he was from both the sweat of hard physical exertion and icy water splashed back up at him from working the paddles.

He curled up around himself, shivering more violently as a bone-chilling draft blew over him.

Either unconsciousness or sleep must have taken him at some point, because what seemed like seconds later, he found himself being kicked roughly by a boot of someone who had not been there before.

"This the one?" He hazily heard a gruff voice above him, assumedly belonging to the one who had just kicked him.

Weakly, Will tried to pull himself back into consciousness, but the task was difficult exhausted as he was and the teen found himself struggling even with the simple task of opening his eyes.

"Yeah, cute for a boy isn't he?" Another voice seemed to swim dizzyingly above him. In his current state, he could barely make sense of what was being said, but even so, very faint alarms had begun to go off in the back of his mind at the words. Something very bad was about to happen. He just couldn't quite focus enough to figure out what.

"Eh, I've seen better", a third slightly nasally voice. "This one's already a teenager. I like 'em younger."

"That's because you're a pervert" He couldn't tell if that was a fourth or one of the previous speakers, but the alarms were getting louder. There was definitely something wrong about where this conversation was going.

"Well, I think he'll do just fine." Definitely a different voice then the others.

Will only managed a small gasp of pain as he was suddenly jerked up roughly by his hair into a sitting position. His eyes finally blearily opened to see four older youths seeming to be around twenty and by their age and relatively better state of dress and all around health, no doubt members of the Committee surrounding him. One of them, he noticed dimly was Egon, the one he had already clashed with.

Will was still weak, shivering, and exhausted, but slowly his senses were starting to come back into focus. The one still gripping his hair painfully appeared to be slightly older then the rest. He had a rather large build, ugly brutish features, and wore an evil looking smirk that told of an equally unappealing personality.

Will let out a startled little noise of protest when the man's other hand went down his shirt, feeling up his chest, roughly teasing one of his nipples, pinching painfully hard.

The boy weakly tried to pull away, but only succeeded in getting his hair yanked harder.

"Oh yeah, I like this one", the one holding him said, and Will could hear one of the others circle behind him, though he couldn't turn his head to see.

The man in front of him's hand withdrew from his chest, going, to Will's horror, to unfastening his pants. The man pulled them open, just enough to pull out his half-hard dick.

The thing was right at eye level with Will, but the man kept him from turning away. The man grabbed him by the jaw, smirking wider as he used his fingers to push the boy's mouth open.

"Try to bite and I swear you'll regret it." Obedience aside, Will was too shocked to even try when the thing was shoved hard into his mouth, choking him as it was forced down his throat.

And then his own pants were being yanked down by the one behind him. Will's scream was muffled by the cock in his mouth as another man's dick was shoved into his ass.

It was worse then the cold it hurt so bad, and Will sobbed and whimpered pathetically as the man thrust fast and mercilessly in and out of him.

"Suck, you little whore", the first man growled, pushing himself farther down Will's throat until he was completely in, causing the boy to gag and choke around him.

Briefly through his muffled sobs and cries, Will wondered vainly if anyone would hear or see and try to help him. But no, even if these men were caught, no one would bother to stop them. No one cared enough to. The other slaves might pity him. Maybe. But they definitely wouldn't put their own lives on the line to save him. And the Skandians who owned him probably wouldn't care much either. They allowed these men to do whatever else they wanted to them anyway, so long as they served their purpose keeping them in line.

Will wasn't who he used to be, he realized with a numb sense of hopelessness. He wasn't a ranger apprentice anymore. He wasn't even a person. He was a slave. An object. Useful and convenient, but easily replaced.

The one behind him was the first to finish, gripping onto Will's hips painfully tight, no doubt hard enough to leave bruises, his cum and the blood his roughness had caused to seep out mixing as they dripped messily down the boy's legs.

"Move, its my turn!" One of the other men shouted, and Will whimpered a little as the first man pulled out of him, dragging past countless sore spots as he did. He heard shuffling behind him as they must have traded off, but his attention was drawn just then by the release of the man in his mouth. The teen gagged reflexively as the seed spilled down his throat choking him, continuing to choke and even as the man pulled away. The second he was out, Will spit and coughed out as much of the vile stuff as he could, shaking with more then just the cold. He could feel it dripping from his lips, and no matter how much he spit, he couldn't get the vile taste of it off his tongue.

He felt his stomach heave, and thought he was going to throw up, but nothing came out. Most likely due to insufficient amount of food he had been given over the past few days. There simply wasn't anything for his stomach _to _reject save for the semen he hadn't managed to spit out.

Will screamed as the next one in line sheathed himself within his already abused hole.

"Shut up, will you?" He scream earned him a hard slap in the face from- he didn't know who since his eyes were closed. It didn't matter anyway, did it?

Cheek still stinging, he felt his face grabbed again, roughly jerked up as the fourth man, or possibly one the others wanting a second go pried his now gritted teeth open.

It was a bad idea that had no chance of doing him any good, and he didn't know why he did it, but as those dry, calloused fingers went into his mouth, he bit down hard. He heard the man let out a yowl of pain, and vaguely took some satisfaction in the sound, before being rewarded with a punch in the face, knocking him halfway to the ground, though his back half stayed up as the man sheathed inside him held it in place.

He tasted blood along with some dirt and grime from the floor, and he had to say, it did do a little to drown out the taste of semen.

The man- Egon, he now saw- was holding his now bleeding fingers and cursing loudly. The man's eyes turned sharply to where Will lay- half lay- expression filled with unbridled rage.

"You think you're tough, do you?"

Will didn't think he was tough right now. He was forcibly held on his knees in the process of being violated, humiliated, used. He was crying, sobbing, and whimpering on the filthy ground with blood and cum all over him. He thought he was pretty weak and pathetic in fact, but lacked the strength to voice said opinion.

The man kicked him viciously in the ribs, causing him to cry out, and he heard the one behind him give a sharp complaint about his fellow committeeman jostling the boy around too much while he was trying to have his turn.

Egon didn't listen however, and followed with another kick to the same spot. This time Will could feel one of his ribs crack at the blow.

"You don't get to stand up to us! _We_ have the power! _We_ make the rules! You _belong _to us! Understand?"

Another kick. This time to the jaw, hard enough to snap the teen's head back with its force. Then a stomp to his already damaged ribs.

The man laughed, kicking him one last time, before he started jerking himself off. He came pretty quickly. He'd already started while watching the others fuck the boy, and with this kind of stimulus it didn't take much effort to pick back up where he left off.

He smirked as he purposefully sprayed the ejaculate onto the prone figure, making sure to get a good bit of it on his face. Humiliation was the key here, and it worked. It worked perfectly.

Will whimpered and tried weakly to turn away as the warm spray hit him, but it did little good. It was all over him now. He tasted it, smelled of it, dripping from his hair and face and dripping from between his legs and staining his insufficiently thin clothing.

The man still inside of him thrust in harder, and Will's body jerked violently, eyes widening as he hit a certain sensitive spot hard. The teen moaned and gasped, feeling himself squeezing around the man convulsively as he continued to hit that spot with his thrusts.

It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling overwhelming pleasure every time the man rammed himself into that spot. Light seemed to flash in front of his vision, and he was now panting and gasping for air. He let out another loud involuntary moan as the sensation built even further.

"Sounds like the little slut likes it. Guess I'm just that good, eh, slut?" The man behind him snickered, thrusting in faster.

Will didn't want to be enjoying this, but he couldn't help his body's reactions, and was horrified, humiliated when he came, crying out as he ejaculated onto the filthy floor right in front of his laughing attackers.

The man emptied himself into him seconds after, filling him just as the other one had with his disgusting seed.

The man pulled out and dropped Will unceremoniously onto the ground, where the teen feebly tried to curl himself into a protective ball as he whimpered and sobbed to himself.

"Think the bitch learned his lesson?" He heard one of his attackers ask from somewhere above him. When would they go away? He just wanted it to end. He wanted to die. No, he wanted to be freed from this humiliation and pain. Wanted to be saved, but there was no chance of that happening. No one could help him now. He was completely alone. Helpless. Useless. He wanted Halt. He wanted the mentor who had become like a father to him to take care of these men and save him taking him away from here, back home away from all of this. He found himself whimpering the older ranger's name as the men began to brutally kick and stomp at his already battered body.

He had tried so hard to stay strong, stay alive until Halt came to rescue him, which he had held no doubt he would. He wasn't sure if his efforts were going to matter now.

He heard more bones snap, and wondered vaguely if the men were going to leave him alive by the end of this.

Will was barely conscious when the assault finally ended. He tasted blood, and he wasn't sure if it was from a blow to the face or from more serious internal injuries. He weakly curled up further in on himself as his fading senses heard the men finally leave. He didn't even have the strength to fix his clothes or make any effort to clean himself, and simply lay there shivering and crying to himself until his senses finally went black.

He had stood up to those men, fought against his enslavement, and been broken down in the harshest of ways. Will didn't know if he was physically going to live through this, but either way, he was already dead mentally.

* * *

><p><em>Ha ha. That was rather violent and dark wasn't it? Ever since reading What If (another M rated RA story, and a good read by the way) I've wanted to do a rape one for RA. Get a bit of my natural sadism out. It really feels like it should have a follow-up. Gah! I keep getting myself sucked into more multi-chapter fics when I just mean to write oneshots! I'll probably give it some sort of followup chapter(s) sometime in the future, so as of now, its remaining incomplete. I hope you liked it! Please review!<em>

_Note: I had to change it from when I first uploaded it, because somehow I missed re-typing like half a paragraph ha ha... Well, not too important, but..._

_~angel-san_


End file.
